Seriusly Joking
by writer1066
Summary: A short story using the Sirius name joke


**Disclaimer: The characters, common room and dorms no longer belong to me, and neither does the serious/ Sirius jokes.**

"Hey Lily," Jo said as she entered the 7th year girl's dorm, "Sniffy left these for you." Jo grinned as she held up some mouldy yellow coloured flowers. "They look like they come from the greenhouse. So when are you planning on telling him you've chosen James."

"I'm not, it's none of his business" Lily snapped, throwing the flowers in the bin. "Sorry but you know he is the greasiest git I have ever met, so.... when are you planning on asking Sirius out?" she asked in a kinder tone.

"I'm not" Jo pronounced with a grin, "I will simply pounce on him in an empty corridor."

Lilly snorted, "he doesn't go anywhere without his sidekicks".

"Ahh" Jo replied wisely. "but with you distracting James, peter eying up James and Remus revising Sirius is bound to get bored and go find someone to prank.

"Some year 7 to pull more like" Lily said in an undertone. "You ready for dinner?"

****

"Hey Lils" James said as the two girls sat down at the Gryffindor table, he planted a kiss on Lily who was sitting next to him.

Jo coughed loudly.

"Cheese it's only a kiss Jo, grow up" James replied with a smirk.

"I think Jo was trying to point out that you didn't say hi to her." Remus replied in his half- prefect voice. "Sorry to leave you alone with Sirius when James is distracting Lily Jo, but Peter has an essay due in tomorrow, he needs all the help he can get."

"No problem" Jo said secretly saying "yes" in her head, and with a nod to the boys and a bye to the girls he left for the library.

James was now whispering something into Lily's ear, Lily made a giggling sound which prompted eye rolling from Sirius which prompted Giggling from Jo, soon both girls were in hysterics and the boys looked rather bored.

"James" Lily said, suddenly and loudly as she stood up.

"Where's the flood?" replied James looking around.

"Your best friend Severus is leaving, Come" and with that Lily toughed on his arm and half ran towards the entrance Hall giggling, Only stopping when she was two meters in front of Severus. She planted a soppy kiss on James. The whole of the great hall looked around and watched as Severus fainted.

******

Later that day in the 7th year boy's dorm the four young marauders were getting ready for bed.

"Guys" Sirius spoke as he entered the dorm gaining silence at once. "I'm going out with Jo King"

"Your Joking" said James. He looked shocked.

Sirius shook his head and looked at James as if he had just announced his engagement to Snape, "No mate I'm Sirius remember? I'm going out with Jo King."

"Are you serious mate?" Peter asked looking impressed. "She is seriously hot, definite play-wizard material."

"We have been though this mate I am Sirius." Black replied, he looked over at a boy lying on his bed looking bored. "Hey Moony do you want to ask me if I'm Sirius"

Lupin replied with a smile on his face "Nah Padfoot I learnt your name years ago, I wondered where you were all evening, congratulations mate."

********Some day later in the common room******

"James I need to speak to you", Jo said as James was beating Peter at chess on the comfortable seats by the fire. "I'm serious James I won't a word, now."

"You're Sirius?" James asked, "It's weird, you look incredibly like Jo to me, hay you haven't taken Polly juice have you? Give me the map I will check"

Sirius walked over to the seats by the fire, "Hey guys," he said planting a kiss on his girlfriend cheek and sitting down, James you look like you have seen the grim, do I have something on my face?" And he took out a small mirror from his bag and looked at himself.

"Who's Jo King and who's Sirius?" he said to Jo.

Jo replied with her hands on her hips. "James stop mucking about, I'm Serious I want a word NOW."

"Then you are Jo King?" James asked Sirius, "What have I said?" Sirius asked confused.

"Damn you James," Jo said loudly so the whole room could hear, "I was going to tell you privately but seeing as your being completely unreasonable, Lily is in the Hospital wing. She has crabs."


End file.
